


Familia

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No sé la razón exacta de esto.</p><p>Quizás que quería escribir una escena con caballos.</p><p>Simplemente por eso. Es una buena excusa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> No sé la razón exacta de esto.
> 
> Quizás que quería escribir una escena con caballos.
> 
> Simplemente por eso. Es una buena excusa.

El muchacho cabalgaba, dejando que el viento revolviese su pelo. Le dolían los gemelos y no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero en ese momento era uno con el caballo. Y se sentía libre, libre como no lo había sido nunca y como nunca lo sería. Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no era consciente de que lo observaban. Combeferre estaba apoyado en una valla, y lo miraba, con cierta ternura. Su amigo parecía especialmente feliz en aquel momento, y eso le gustaba. Enjolras parecía haber elegido adrede los colores de su vestimenta, que iban a juego perfectamente con la capa baya del animal. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto y despeinado, y aquello le daba a sus rasgos un aire aún más femenino que el que solía acompañarle. El caballo parecía entender lo que su jinete quería incluso antes de que este diera la orden. Las patas largas, bien aplomadas, la mirada templada, le confería un aspecto noble, y dotaba al rubio de un aura casi real, claro que aquello no iba a decírselo en voz alta. Tras un rato, por fin notó la presencia de Combeferre. Se acercó al trote, haciendo al caballo parar justo frente a él.

-Cualquiera diría que tengo frente a mi al mismísimo Napoleón sobre Marengo- Enjolras arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Marengo era tordo, Rousseau es bayo; pensaba que entendías de estas cosas, querido- Combeferre rió con calidez, y el rubio fue incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa. -No le encuentro gracia alguna- El otro muchacho rodó los ojos.

-Tus tíos nos llaman a la cena- Enjolras bufó. -No seas crío, ya son las ocho y media y tienes al pobre caballo agotado- Como respuesta, el rubio acaricio las crines del animal, que relinchó risueño.

-Rousseau no se agota fácilmente-

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a cenar- Enjolras clavó su mirada, azul y fría como un tempano en su mejor amigo y asintió.

-Llevo a Rousseau a las cuadras y nos vemos en la mesa- Combeferre creyó que esas fueron sus palabras, porque su amigo ya se alejaba sobre el animal cuando las pronunció. Suspiró, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que desapareció tras una arboleda, momento en el que comenzó a andar hacia la gran casa que poseían los tíos de Enjolras, y donde solían pasar algunos fines de semana al año, cuando la vida parisiense dejaba exhausto al rubio, y su amigo lo obligaba a descansar.

El único que seguía a la mesa cuando Enjolras llegó era Combeferre.

-¿Mis tíos ya se han ido a dormir?- Combeferre echó un poco de vino en su copa y miró a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son casi las once- Enjolras frunció el ceño y observó el reloj, incrédulo.

-Me he despistado- musitó, sentándose frente a Combeferre.

-La comida debe estar fría- El muchacho bajó la mirada.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar... No debería haber ido a montar, se supone que he venido contigo- Su amigo negó.

-Estamos de vacaciones, tienes derecho a pasarlas como mejor creas conveniente- Enjolras sonrió levemente. -Venga, come- El muchacho comenzó a comer, siguiendo las ordenes de su amigo. -Te has perdido una más que interesante discusión acerca de la educación, querido amigo-

-¿Ya vuelve mi tío con ese tema?-

-Sabes que le encanta-

-Y a ti- Combeferre sonrió, bebiendo con cuidado. -Lo lamento, en serio-

-No seas idiota- Su amigo lo miró un largo rato, sin decir nada ni dejar de sonreír, mientras Enjolras comía, igual de silencioso.

Un rato después, los rizos rubios de Enjolras se dispersaban por la almohada. Una voz clara y serena leía en voz alta.

-Pero si te das cuenta de que fracasas y no impones tu autoridad, vete con confianza a algún rincón, donde consigas dominar, o bien, abandona definitivamente la vida, no con despecho, sino con sencillez, libre y modestamente, habiendo hecho, al menos, esta única cosa en la vida: salir de ella así.- Enjolras escuchaba atento a su amigo, inmerso totalmente en las palabras de Marco Aurelio. Las gafas, redondas, caían levemente por el puente de su nariz, hasta quedar apoyadas en la punta redondeada. Llevaba únicamente unos calzones de lino, mientras que Enjolras, además de unos similares, también llevaba una camisa, muy holgada, y que pertenecía a su amigo, no a él. Aunque había dos camas en la habitación, ambos yacían en la misma. Combeferre ligeramente incorporado, para así poder leer, y el rubio inclinado sobre la almohada, con una pierna sobre las de su amigo. Desde que ambos recordaban, siempre había así. La primera vez que Combeferre había ido a aquella casa tenía doce años. Al llegar la noche, se había metido en la cama que le correspondía. Pero menos de diez minutos después sintió como algo se movía a su lado, y como, acto seguido, unos brazos delicados rodeaban su pecho. Había llegado un momento en el que se le hacía raro dormir sin la presencia del rubio, y eso había llevado a que, incluso en París, Combeferre frecuentara constantemente las habitaciones de Enjolras. Era su mejor amigo. Más que eso, era parte de él. En la casa, todos sabían que dormían juntos, y nadie lo cuestionaba. Sabían lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Sabían que Combeferre había sido el apoyo de Enjolras cuando su madre murió, igual que Enjolras había sido el de Combeferre cuando sus padres lo repudiaron. Todo era más fácil cuando estaban juntos. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del otro en cada instante. Conocían cada pequeño gesto, cada pequeña expresión. No había nada de Enjolras que Combeferre no supiese, y viceversa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Enjolras parpadeó, confuso, y miró a Combeferre.

-Por supuesto- Su amigo sonreía. -¿Por qué piensas que no?-

-Porque siempre bufas cuando leo este parrafo- El rubio se sonrojó levemente y Combeferre cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado. -Tienes sueño, mejor dormimos ya ¿No crees? Nos quedan dos días para volver a París- Enjolras asintió y observó a Combeferre mientras este se inclinaba sobre la vela que iluminaba la habitación y soplaba con suavidad, dejando que la oscuridad los inundara. Cuando sintió que estaba tumbado, Enjolras llevó la cabeza a su pecho, hundiendo los rizos en él. Combeferre apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza rubia del muchacho, desenredando su pelo con los dedos hasta que la respiración de su amigo le indicó que se había dormido. Entonces, él se permitió dejarse llevar también a los brazos de morfeo.

Una semana después, Enjolras caminaba, a paso ligero, por la callejuelas de París. Llevaba en sus manos un montón de panfletos, recién salidos de la imprenta de Monsieur Montfleury, que tan amablemente le había permitido usarla. Bueno, la verdad es que era todo gracias a Courfeyrac y su aire de persuasión, con el que siempre se salía con la suya.

-Si lo usaras más para atraer gente a la causa y menos para las modistillas, nos iría mucho mejor- Solía repetirle, pero su amigo siempre respondía con una carcajada risueña. Iba distraído. Muy distraído. Sólo podía pensar en llegar a la plaza de Vendôme, donde se encontraría con Combeferre y lo demás y así poder empezar a repartirlos. Además, Lamarque había vuelto a enfermar. No era la primera vez. Era raro el año en que no era noticia aquello. Ya estaba mayor. Pero llegaría el día en el que no se recuperase. No era extraño, entonces, que no viera el carro que se abalanzaba sobre él hasta que prácticamente lo tenía encima. No pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe. Pero unas manos fuertes, y delicadas, tiraron de él, de tal forma que tanto él como su salvador cayeron al suelo, y los panfletos volaron a su alrededor. Enjolras sentía el corazón cabalgar, como Marengo lo haría, en su pecho. Miró al muchacho que había impedido el atropello y que le sonreía, con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas? ¿Es que querías suicidarte?- preguntó, incorporándose y tendiéndole una mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Enjolras la aceptó y sintió las pequeñas callosidades que cubrían sus dedos, pero que no eran por ello menos suaves. Lo observó unos segundos, sin saber que responder. El muchacho aparentaba su edad, pero en su mirada se veía que no había tenido la misma suerte en la vida que él. Era moreno de tez, y llevaba el pelo rizado, oscuro, bastante corto y oculto bajo una boina. Llevaba la ropa llena de remiendos y a su camisa le faltaban varios botones. Tenía varias manchas de hollín en el cuello, y una más pequeña justo en la punta de la nariz. Le devolvía la mirada, de ojos verdes, sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-

-Oh, no, lo siento- musitó el rubio, despertando de su ensimismamiento. -Muchas gracias por ayudarme, iba distraído-

-Ya, de eso me he dado cuenta- respondió el muchacho, comenzando a recoger los panfletos a su alrededor. Enjolras pareció acordarse en aquel momento de que tenía una cita con sus amigos y comenzó a recoger también. Él tenía un montón, y el chico otro. Iba a dárselos, pero entonces se detuvo, mirando lo que ponía en ellos. Aquel gesto sorprendió al rubio. No tenía mucha pinta de saber leer. -¿Quieres acabar con la monarquía?- preguntó, sonriendo, y Enjolras asintió. -Noble causa-

-¿Sabes leer?- El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, tendiéndole los papeles.

-No, leo las mentes ¿Tú que crees?-

-¿Eres estudiante?- Una carcajada salió de los labios del moreno.

-¿Tengo pinta de estudiante?- Enjolras frunció ligeramente el gesto.

-¿Donde has aprendido a leer?-

-En mi casa- El rubio clavó la mirada en él.

-¿Te enseñaron tus padres?- El muchacho alzó las cejas de nuevo.

-No creo, llevan veinte años muertos- Enjolras parpadeó levemente.

-Lo siento, no pretendía...- musitó, pero el muchacho negó. -¿Quién te ha enseñado a leer entonces?-

-Nadie, aprendí solo- La mirada del rubio se tornó sorprendida, pero segundos después una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

-¿Sólo?- El chico asintió. -¿Cómo?-

-Con una Biblia-

-¿En serio?- El muchacho asintió y Enjolras le dio uno de los panfletos. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, ciudadano?- preguntó, tendiéndole luego la mano.

-Feuilly- respondió, estrechándola. -¿Y el tuyo, ciudadano?- inquirió, sonriendo y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Enjolras... ¿Estás muy ocupado?- Feuilly negó.

-No, iba camino a casa ¿Por?- Enjolras sonrió, sin soltarle aun la mano.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme a acabar con la monarquía?- El muchacho se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

Unos días después, Enjolras entraba en el Musain, seguido muy de cerca por la nueva incorporación al grupo. Iban totalmente empapados, y la levita del primero dejaba un reguero de agua tras él. Joly se levantó de un salto, mirándolos con terror.

-¿Está lloviendo?- Feuilly no pudo evitar reír.

-No, que va, es que nos apetecía darnos un baño y nos hemos tirado a una fuente- Joly frunció su naricilla y volvió a sentarse.

-Y yo sin paraguas- musitó, cruzándose de brazos. Feuilly hizo una mueca de resignación y siguió a Enjolras, tras una señal de este para que lo acompañara. Los recién llegados se sentaron cerca del fuego, donde ya estaban Bahorel, Combeferre y Jehan. Feuilly se sentó a los pies del último, y el rubio le quitó la chaqueta. Sonrió levemente ante aquel gesto, asintiendo como agradecimiento. Aunque no llevaba ni una semana con ellos, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquella familia. Jehan le devolvió la sonrisa y se tocó las rodillas, indicándole que apoyará la espalda en ellas. Bahorel estaba sentado en una silla, al revés, y nada más sentarse el muchacho, lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Bahorel sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, alargando una mano para tocar la cadena con el crucifijo que llevaba al cuello.

-¿Tan triste y vacía es tu vida que necesitas que un ente irreal guié tus pasos?- inquirió, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Bahorel!- Protestó Enjolras, apartando la botella que tenía el grandullón junto a él. Feuilly frunció levemente el ceño, incorporándose levemente y Jehan acarició sus hombros, en gesto apaciguador.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti lo triste y vacía que sea mi vida? ¿No es mi elección elegir en que ente irreal creer?- Bahorel iba a responder, pero Combeferre lo interrumpió.

-¡Bahorel, no!- El hombre alzó las palmas de las manos, en gesto inocente.

-No, dejale que hable- intervino Feuilly, mirándolo fijamente. Bahorel respondió con una sonrisa, apoyando los codos en la mesa. -¿Acaso que yo crea en Dios afecta de alguna forma a tu vida?-  
-Pues si-

-¿Ah, si?- Feuilly arqueó las cejas, apretando los labios.

-Si; no me deja dormir tranquilo pensar que aún existe gente que permite que la religión controle sus vidas-

-¡La religión no controla mi vida! Pero las primeras palabras que leyeron mis ojos fueron versículos de las escrituras, de una vieja biblia que puso en mis manos un sacerdote de Baubigny. Para mi, aunque Dios no existiese, existiría, porque fue el que me abrió las puertas al conocimiento, el que me permitió estar aquí hoy, discutiendo contigo- Las mejillas de Feuilly estaban algo sonrojadas, pero Bahorel no dejaba de sonreír.

-Venga, chicos, no hay necesidad de discutir- musitó Jehan, clavando sus ojos azules en Bahorel, como una amenaza para que no se atreviese a discutir las creencias de su amigo. El grandullón se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces es algo que hay que agradecer a vuestro 'Dios' ¿No?- Feuilly frunció el ceño, pero Bahorel rió -¡Matelote!- gritó, y todos se desentendieron de la discusión, entendiendo que Bahorel la había dado por terminada. Una cabeza de mujer asomó, con expresión escéptica - Ponle una cerveza a mi feligrés favorito, corre de mi cuenta-

-¿Tu cuenta? Tu cuenta es del largo del Sena- murmuró la camarera, con gesto agrio.

-¡Mujer! Mi amigo tiene sed ¿Es que no tienes compasión?- Matelote suspiró y volvió a desaparecer.

-Bueno, si habéis terminado, podríamos empezar con los preparativos de lo del sábado ¿No?- Enjolras asintió a la intervención de su mejor amigo y acto seguido comenzó a dar ordenes. Pero entonces una carcajada inundó la sala y todos en el lugar creyeron que la mirada de Enjolras podría congelar el mismo Averno.

-Tú, fuera- ordenó, señalando la puerta.

-Enjolras, vamos, no ha sido para tanto- El rubio miró a Combeferre, serio, y luego volvió a mirar a Grantaire.

-¡Me ha faltado al respeto! Estamos intentando cambiar el mundo, y él se limita a estorbar- Ahora, lo que inundó la sala fue un silencio tenso. -No lo quiero aquí, es un sitio demasiado noble para su presencia- Grantaire sonrió, levantándose. Cogió su botella, a medias, y se acercó hasta el rubio, haciendo una reverencia frente a él.

-Como desee su Majestad- El gesto de Enjolras se agrió intensamente.

-¡Fuera!- Grantaire obedeció, caminando hacia el exterior.

-Eso no ha estado bien, Enjolras- El rubio miró fijamente a Combeferre, que lo miraba claramente decepcionado.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Enjolras bufó. -Lleva toda la mañana burlándose de nosotros, y ahora, mientras intentamos organizarnos, se dedica a reir y fanfarronear ¿Y aún así lo defiendes?- Combeferre chasqueó la lengua.

-A lo mejor deberías intentar darle un poco de aquella esperanza de la que pretendes dotar al mundo ¿No crees? A lo mejor, lo único que necesita es eso, que lo intentes- Enjolras hizo un mohín.

-La cuestión es que nosotros no lo necesitamos a él, que haga lo que quiera-

-Necesitamos a todo aquel dispuesto a luchar, y él lo está ¿Qué más te da que no crea en lo que está luchando?- El rubio lo miró unos segundos, y dio por terminada la discusión.

-Courferyrac, ¿Cómo están los ánimos en Rue de Bac?- Combeferre suspiró, viendo la indiferencia de su amigo y la facilidad con la que cambiaba de tema cuando no llevaba la razón.

No era la primera vez que Enjolras echaba a Grantaire del Musain. Y como siempre, cual perro apaleado incapaz de culpar a su amo, volvía. En su esquina de siempre, con su botella, medio llena, como siempre, y charlando, divertido, con cualquiera de los chicos. Aquella tarde, un aura de tranquilidad inundaba la sala. Él y Bossuet jugaban al billar, mientras que Bahorel, Jehan y Joly lo hacían a las cartas. Una mano desenredaba unos rizos negros como el carbón, en una cabeza risueña que reposaba sobre una mesa.

-Parece un gato- murmuró Feuilly, cuando volvió a ronronear.

-Siempre le ha gustado que le toquen el pelo- respondió Combeferre, con una pequeña sonrisa-Creo que se ha dormido-

-Nnngh- Combeferre rió con suavidad ante la respuesta de Courferyrac, y dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza. -Pero no pares, hombre- El muchacho alzó las cejas, y luego siguió con sus caricias.

-No tienes muy buena cara- Feuilly sonrió.

-¿Yo?-

-Tú ¿Duermes bien?-

-¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso?- Combeferre lo miró fijamente. -Si, duermo bien; poco, pero bien-

-Enjolras no quiere lugartenientes que se queden dormidos en su barricada- El muchacho sonrió, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

-Jamás haría eso-

-Eso espero, no creo que mueras por no estar descansado-

-No te preocupes, será otra cosa lo que me mate-

-No vamos a morir- Gruñó Courferyrac, incorporándose.

-Claro que no, querido- respondió Combeferre, acariciando su hombro. -Claro que no-

Combeferre caminaba junto a Enjolras y Feuilly, camino de casa del primero. Iba a dejarle varios libros a Feuilly, cosa que este le agradecía inmensamente. Estaba harto de leer los mismos libros una y otra vez, pero no tenía dinero para comprarse otros.

-¿En serio crees que no vamos a morir?- Combeferre sonrió. Enjolras, que no había estado presente en la conversación los miró, en silencio.

-Algunos moriremos, otros vivirán ¿Cómo saberlo?- El rubio frunció el ceño, al comprender de que hablaban.

-¿Por qué te incluyes entre los muertos?- Combeferre miró a su amigo, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Tú crees que vas a sobrevivir a lo que se nos aproxima?- El rubio tomó aire.

-Solo hay dos puertas, la victoria o la muerte. Estoy preparado para cruzar ambas; pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tú me sigas por la segunda- murmuró, con tono tajante- Ni tú tampoco- añadió, mirando a Feuilly. -La gente como vosotros dos es la destinada a cambiar el mundo, no voy a privar a dicho mundo de dicha gente- Combeferre sonrió.

-Victoria ¿Entonces?- Enjolras asintió, convencido. Feuilly los miró a ambos. Sabía que ninguno de ellos dos creían aquello. Él tampoco. Algunos sobrevivirían, por supuesto. O eso quería creer. Le costaba imaginar un mundo sin Jehan, o sin Bahorel, aunque este último adorara pincharle. Nunca había tenido familia. Se había criado en un orfanato, donde los golpes eran algo común. Pero aquella tortura no era nada comparada a la que tuvo que vivir en las calles, cuando escapó. Por eso, desde el momento en el que salvó a Enjolras de ser atropellado, daba gracias cada día a su Dios, por mucho que Bahorel se empeñara en afirmar que no existía, que era un engañabobos. Miró a sus dos amigos, que habían cambiado el tema de discusión. Se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos muriera mientras él viviera. Haría lo que estuviera en su mano para salvarlos. Era algo que les debía. Por aceptarlo. Por ser la familia que nunca había tenido. Enjolras también se había prometido algo parecido hacia tiempo. No le importaba morir. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a abrazar a la muerte cuando la tuviera delante, como si de una vieja amiga se tratase. Pero protegería a sus amigos, en la medida que le fuera posible, sin olvidar nunca la causa mayor por la que luchaban. Una causa en la que creía. Una causa por la que consideraba que merecía la pena morir.

Pero no aquello no estaba en su mano.


End file.
